


charming

by slytherbitches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Daily Prophet, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Good Slytherins, Gossip, Growing Up, I Don't Even Know, Quidditch, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, Triwizard Tournament, but then like not, we got a bronze quartet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbitches/pseuds/slytherbitches
Summary: in which a witch calledcora holloway could bedescribed as many thingsbut most of all, she wascharming





	1. THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CORA HOLLOWAY

_CHAPTER ONE_  
**_THE LIFE AND TIMES OF CORA HOLLOWAY_  **

 

growing up **| MACKLEMORE & RYAN LEWIS**  
**_"_** _take risks, cause life moves so fast_  
_you're only young once, my loved one,_  
_this is your chance_ ** _"_**  
  
  


Cora Holloway could be described as many things, but most of all she was charming. She held herself with such an air of elegance and eloquence that she could entrap and persuade anyone to do just about anything. She walked with grace and radiated beauty. Her posture was always perfect and her uniform pristine.

People envied her in whatever she did. Yet they were drawn to her composure and kindness. She smiled softly at everyone she passed and acted as if everyone were her equals. When everyone knew she was on a different level. She was perfection, or at least she was taught to be.

Cora Holloway was born at exactly seven o'clock in the evening of the 8th of August 1978. To parents Clarissa and Daniel Holloway. Being born into the zodiac family of the Leo, Daniel had been inclined to name her just that, hoping she would grow up to be as fierce as the lion. But Clarissa had other plans and insisted she be named Cora, not only to keep the tradition of names starting with C. But Cora meant maiden, something Clarissa was going to teach her to be.

The Holloways were one of the most respected pure-blood wizarding families in Britain, part of the 'sacred twenty eight'. Clarissa had already birthed a son, Christopher. But from his birth Clarissa knew that something wasn't quite right. So she threw her attention onto her new baby daughter.

From the time she could walk and talk Cora was taught how to present herself. How to speak properly, eat properly, walk properly, write properly. Taught how to dance, how to sow, how to speak Latin, French and Russian. She was taught how to please people. How to be the best she could be. Christopher wasn't.

Never the less that didn't stop the two from having an extremely close bond. Christopher was old enough to see that Cora needed someone to confide in, to let her walls down, to trust. He became that person. Every time he would come home from school she would bound down the stairs and wrap her little arms around him. They would spend time under the oak tree in the garden of their estate and catch the other up on what they had missed.

Christopher would tell her of the amazing things at Hogwarts. The moving paintings, the spells, the feasts, the creatures that roamed the grounds and interesting things he had learnt. Little Cora would tell him all about the pretty dress she had worn to the last dinner party. Or the fun things she had learned how to say in French. Or the book she had last read. When their Mother called them into tea they went smiling.

But as the years progressed Cora wouldn't speak of that anymore. She would tell him of the awful things said at the party. Or how all she wanted to do was go and play with the other children but Clarissa would forbid it. Or how she resented her fathers work hours as she began to resent her mother.  
  


At eleven and 23 days she boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time in her life. On the inside she was bubbling with anticipation but kept composed. Cora knew she was going to be placed in Slytherin, she knew it from the moment she learnt about the houses. So it was no surprise when that was where the hat placed her.

As the year progressed she became one of the most respected and known student in her grade. Even the upperclassmen knew of her and even socialised with her. As she walked the halls people would greet her. And the teachers adored her.

However she didn't feel like any of these people really knew her. Despite sitting with a multitude of people at all times she would only consider of few of them her friends. She was a figurehead. She sat and looked pretty.

It broke Christopher's heart to realise that he was the only person Cora could be herself around. Not the perfect persona she had been taught. It broke his heart even more when he had to leave her. A couple months after his graduation and the end of Cora's first year Christopher met someone.

Benjamin Welsh was a muggle who Christopher had met when buying Cora a birthday present at a book store in London. The two hit it off and within a couple months of dating they moved in together. Christopher was immediately disowned. Not only because he was dating a muggle, but a muggle male. It was completely frowned upon. However Chris knew his mother had been wanting to disown him from his first words. She had just been waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Cora was happy for her brother, but she had never felt so alone in her life. As all traces of him was stripped from the house so did most of her comfort. She retracted more and more into her shell.  
  


At fourteen and three days Cora finally had the courage to lie to her parents and sneak to Christopher's house. The two had kept in touch through letters but could only communicate when Cora was at school. She told her parents she was spending the night at Vera Kelly's house. It was the summer break and she had convinced them Vera had been begging to give her a birthday present.

Her Mother sent her off with a tight smile before she disappeared into the floo network, arriving in her friend's bedroom a little dusty. Vera jumped from her bed and embraced her friend in a tight hug.

Cora had met Vera Kelly on her first day at Hogwarts, the two shared a dorm with some of the other Slytherin girls. Her blue eyes seemed kind so Cora decided Vera was the nicest of the bunch and befriended her. Vera was her closest friend, and while Vera would call them best friends. Cora did not. Vera really knew nothing about the girl as Cora was brought up to not tell anyone her secrets. While Vera told Cora everything. But Cora did appreciate her and was thankful that someone was there to help her in the things she could not do herself.

"Vera, thank you." Cora held her friend's hands tightly as she spoke softly. Her friend however shrugged it off. "Anytime." They went over the plan once more before parting ways. Cora using the floo network to reach her brothers place.

When she stepped out of the fireplace into a small living room she was immediately embraced tightly. It reminded her of when her brother would return to her from school. This time she was returning to him. With small tears in their eyes they broke apart and Cora noticed a tall gangly guy awkwardly observing.

"You must be Benjamin, pleasure to meet you." She slowly walked over to him with a hand extended, but he disregarded it and enveloped her in a hug. She could hear her brother's laughter as she patted him on the back.

"I have heard so much about you!" Cora smiled in response, before placing her stuff down and taking a seat on the couch. Cora and Christopher spent the evening catching up while Cora and Ben (he insisted on her calling him that) spent the evening getting to know each other. She took a real liking towards her brother's partner and though they had just met she felt as if he was becoming another of her confidants.

 _Her mother hadn't taught her rebellion, but she had caused it._  
  


At fourteen, ten months and 13 days she put her foot down. She had been sneaking visits to Christopher all year and had finally had enough. She had planned it perfectly. It was dinner and both of her parents were in attendance, something very rare. She knew if she persuaded her father, her father could probably persuade her mother. And that's exactly what happened.

"I would like to visit Christopher." The dining room was filled with silence as her parents processed what she had asked. "Honey, he is a disgrace to the family." She could sense her mother trying to keep her calm. "You disowned him, not me." Her voice was steady, and no louder than her normal voice. "I would like to be able to see him as much as I please."

She made eye contact with her father who had not spoken a word. "I decided to tell you rather than go behind your back." It was a lie, but one she knew would capture her parent's attention. "Daniel, what do you think of this?" Her mother had finally snapped and Cora could tell she didn't want to be the parent who told her no.

"I think she is able to see whoever she wants, she is smart enough to see him without our permission or not. I would rather it be on our terms." Cora had to bite her tongue in order to stop her saying something along the lines of _'she is sitting right here'_. But that was a Hogwarts comment and Cora knew better than to speak up at home. Her mother huffed but knew her husband had a point so she stayed quiet.

There was a reason she preferred her father, something she really felt when she visited Christopher and Ben the next day. She didn't have the rush of breaking the rules like last time, but it made the visit so much more enjoyable as she could have fun without worrying about being caught.

At fifteen and 22 days Cora really realised how much she detested her mother. The final straw was Clarissa setting up a date with Nathaniel Radcliffe. Radcliffe was vile, but his family were the purest of families (suspiciously pure if you asked Cora) and that was all she could see. Her mother wasn't always this pedantic about status and their reputation but Cora knew that once they disowned Christopher she was their last hope.

She shut Radcliffe down immediately, but that didn't stop him from harassing her all school year, he was a Slytherin like herself making it quite hard to avoid him. Vera spent the year trying to convince her to go out with him. But all Vera could see of Nathaniel was his glittery personality. While Cora saw underneath, saw the retched human he really was.  
  


At sixteen and 18 days Cora attended the Quidditch world cup with Christopher, had a fight with Vera, almost gave Fred Weasley a concussion and realised there was an 80 percent  chance Voldemort was back.

It had taken weeks to convince her parent to let her go with her brother, but after awhile her persistence wore them down. They arrived a few days early, wanting to spend some time together. But Cora really wished she hadn't. In those two days Cora had been avoiding so many people she left the tent a total of two times.

See when Cora and Christopher were together they were in their own bubble and they liked it that way. She knew that if she ran into Vera, who was also at the cup she would be unable to get rid of her. Running into Radcliffe would mean he would tell Vera. The other twenty thousand students she just honestly didn't want to interact with.

So when the day of the match finally came she was excited. She turned up to the stadium wearing the colours of the Irish team. While Christopher donned the Bulgarian colours. Cora herself was a chaser and the whole game she was mesmerised by the skill of all the professional players.

But it was after the game that shit hit the fan. Ireland had won and Cora was celebrating, jumping up and down and twirling around her brother like the child she never got to be. Christopher was bummed for sure, but happy his sister was happy. Though in her excitement she didn't see the bump in the path and gracefully fell into someone's arms.

"Oh! I am very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I-Radcliffe?" She rambled for a second as she was so flustered she had not only fallen but into someone, however her tone changed and her eyebrows raised as she realised who was holding her.

"Please remove your arms." She pursed her lips as her feet found the ground again. If it had been someone else she would have thanked them once again, but not Radcliffe. She turned on her heel to find Vera's blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Couldn't even tell me you were coming, after I told you? And practically swooning over Nat even though you know I fancy him? You have no regard for me and I am sick of it! I can't believe no one else sees how fake you are!" Cora was in shock, but once Vera walked away and she regained her senses she shrugged it off. She knew that if Vera was angry over such a small thing she had been wanting to snap at Cora for a while.

So after simply interacting with Radcliffe and Vera yelling at her for no reason Cora was ready to sleep, until she heard screams. She realised people around her were running and that in the sky was a dark mark. Well she was 99 percent sure it was a dark mark. She had never seen one in real life but had seen many pictures over the years.

Cora stopped and sighed for a second. Rolled her eyes then began to bolt in the direction of her tent. However the universe really wanted to mess with her for no apparent reason so when she ran round a corner Fred Weasley happened to be too.

They collided and Fred went flying landing harshly on the ground. "You pack a punch for someone so small." She held her hand out as he groaned, ignoring the comment for common courtesy. "I am so sorry, I do not know what has gotten into me today."

"It's a'ight, running from the mark in the sky?" Cora didn't expect him to stop and participate in a conversation as the world around them continued to run. She shook her head lightly. "No, to find my brother actually." Fred nodded and awkwardly rubbing his head where he had hit it on the ground. "Ditto. Well my brother and his friends."

She glanced to the sky, breaking the eye contact they had been holding. "It's not that menacing, personally I find Radcliffe to be much scarier." She turned to Fred with a light smirk gracing her face as his eyes widened at the fact she was making a joke before he did.

"Well I have to be off, but I'll see you around Fred." With a polite wave she was off to begin her search once again, too far away to hear him yell. " _How did you know it was me?_ "  
  


At sixteen and 23 days Cora waved goodbye to her parents and boarded the Hogwarts express. Words couldn't describe how thankful she was to be out of her mothers grasp and in the freedom of the castle. Over her five years at the school she had really learnt all the ins and outs.

 _It was her home, and she was glad to be back._  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of charmed!!!!  
> i am super excited for this book! this idea just came to me and i wanted to really properly try to write, i have everything planned out!  
> i also am super excited for you to meet cora! she is a lot different from the other characters i have written but i really love her! she may seem a little pretentious but she really isn't, she just hasn't found her place and people!


	2. GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL

_CHAPTER TWO_  
**_GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL_ **

  
here comes the sun **| THE BEATLES**  
**"** _little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
_little darling, it seems like years since_  
_it's been here_ ** _"_**  


Cora Holloway really freaking ecstatic to be back at Hogwarts. After spending the train ride alone in a compartment just watching the beautiful Scottish countryside, snapping a few pictures, napping for a few hours and eating a couple of chocolate frogs Cora was officially in a state of tranquil.

Until she had to ride in a carriage with Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Cassius Warrington and Nathaniel Radcliffe. See she didn't mind Cassius Warrington she plays wizard chess with him on the regular. His friends however really rubbed her the wrong way.

Marcus Flint was barley tolerable, he was quite rude and so pretentious he almost put her mother to shame. His two redeeming qualities was his knack for leadership and quidditch skills. He was the quidditch captain and a remarkable chaser, nearly rivalling her own skill.

Cora had really met no one else like Graham Montague. Somehow he managed to be the most rude but dull person in the entire world. He had no personality, except the fact he was a dick. It was rather extraordinary, at least to Cora it was.

Last and certainly least was Nathaniel Radcliffe, who Cora really didn't want to think about. Let alone fraternize with. He really pushed all the wrong buttons.

"How was your summer Cora?" she smiled lightly across the carriage at Cassius, she wished she could lean over, envelope him in a hug and tell him how much he appreciated his presence in the small carriage. But she couldn't, so she crossed one leg over the other, somehow even sat up straighter than she already was and folded her hands in her lap.

"The weather was a bit hot for my liking, but I spent most of it swimming which was nice. However I visited Christopher a lot which was good. How about you?" Cora was a girl of common courtesy, she didn't care what Cassius was doing but it was the thing to do. But she never found out as the boys cut in with interest and venom.

"Your brother?! Wasn't he disowned?" It took all of her might not to turn to Marcus and deck him right in the face, but she wasn't that person. She wished she was though. So instead of punching him she simply turned and gave him as sweet a smile as she could conjure.

"He was actually." Her smile then turned to the most condescending look she hoped Marcus had ever laid his eyes on. "Not that it's any of your business though." In her peripheral she can see Cassius stifling a laugh, but she kept her gaze on Marcus.

"Is it true he's living with his muggle girlfriend?" She wanted to roll her eyes, obviously Nathaniel didn't get the message. For a second Cora thought about lying, for her brother and family. Then she realised her brother was out and proud and she wasn't worried about her family, it was a reflex to worry about their reputation.

So without another question she quips back. "Boyfriend actually." Her eyebrows are raised slightly as if to signal to the boys not to say anything or they would regret it. But she finds their reactions highly amusing.

Cora couldn't have been more grateful for that comment the entirety of rest of the ride as they didn't say another word to her. She could tell Cassius wanted to speak to her but she sent a smile his way to tell him it was alright.  


 

 

Cora never realised how much Vera was around until she wasn't and she really felt it at the opening feast. See Cora was perfectly fine sitting by herself, enjoying the food and architecture. But could tell everyone else was going to lose sleep over it.

That was something that really bothered her about her social status. It wasn't that everyone talked bad, it was just that they talked. She felt as if everything she did was watched, hence why she always sat straight or never yelled. Never outright insulted someone (well that was probably a lie, but she at least tried), never had a strand out of place and always kept her uniform uncrumpled. But then again she knew that her mother had just programmed her to think that way. And nobody really cared.

But it was just this unexplainable pressure that she felt bad about having because it was such a 'first world problem'. Like if she ever voiced this feeling she would be shut down immediately. Something along the lines of ' _Wow, so hard to be you'_.

"Now we are all settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement!" The booming voice of Professor Dumbledore broke Cora from her thoughts, she readjusted her posture before listening in intently. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guest as well."

Cora could see attention wavering from the headmaster as the groundskeeper, Filch, ran awkwardly down the aisle.  "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence as Filch finally reached him, muttering some words in his ear.

Her curiosity got the better of herself in the time he wasn't speaking. Her eyes raked up the table before landing on Vera. She was sitting in the middle of Alexis and Emily (the two other girls in their dorm) whispering, giggling and glancing in her direction. On the other side of the table was the boys she shared a carriage with. She noted how absolutely bored Cassius looked.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the tri-wizard tournament! Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three magical schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone."

The great hall was full of whispers as he explained what was to be happening that year. Cora was a bit on edge, she had read about the tournament a couple years back. The reason it was disbanded is because people died. She had no business going anywhere near that.

"And trust me when I say these contestants are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic! And their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Cora's ears perked up at the mention of her mothers' old school. As her eyes travelled up to the back of the room beautiful girls dressed in blue started dancing gracefully up the aisle. Blue butterflies began to fly up around them, Cora was impressed.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff!" Cora sighed, of course now her fathers old school was at Hogwarts as well.

All the heads turned to the back as boys marched down the aisle with staffs, hitting the ground and twirling them every so often. As they made their way closer to the front a couple started to breathe fire. Cora assumed it was to try and look a tad intimidating, she was not.

The two schools were seated at the top of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables as the feast commenced. The amazing food appeared and Cora was about to dig in when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned she was face to face with her family friend Ivor.

Ivor was the son of one of her father's friends from school, they had known each other since diapers. However they didn't see each other over the summer as Ivor was at a quidditch bootcamp of sorts.  "Ivor! It's been too long!" She gave him a light hug as she stood up to engage in a proper conversation. "It completely slipped my mind to look out for you!"

They engaged in a short conversation before he told her that another friend Euan was also here for the tournament. As they walked up the aisle, still catching up, to where the Durmstrang students were sitting she could feel eyes on her. But she shook them off.

Euan sprung up to embrace her in a tight hug, her short figure being enveloped by his large one. She had actually only seen Euan a couple weeks ago when his father was visiting hers. "How is your house elf?" The whole visit her had been worrying about the health of his elf, who had contracted some sickness of sorts.

"she iz much bettur!" He smiled brightly, Cora could tell he found it touching she remembered about it. She was going to ask some more questions but she got distracted by someone yelling her name quite loudly.

She turned to see who it was and saw most of the hall had done the same. "Dominque?!" suddenly the girl from Beauxbatons was barrelling towards her, wrapping her up with such force she thought she was going to topple straight to the ground.

Dominique was the daughter of her mothers best friend and was the closest family friend. Often when they were younger Dominque and her mother would come over and the two little girls would take etiquette lessons together. While Cora found her a bit pretentious she was still very kind and Cora enjoyed her company.

Cora stood with her three friends for a while, introducing them to one another and catching up. But she could see the teachers and students giving them a bit of a side eye, so she sent them back to their respective tables with the promise of speaking soon.

She had only just had enough time to pick up some of what was still left on the tables before it was sent away and Dumbledore was addressing the hall once again. "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

The mumble of the students almost drowned out what he said next. "For this reason the ministry had seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Just as his name was said the roof suddenly began to let in the lightning from outside. Causing all of the students to duck and scream. Only for a moment as someone who had just entered the hall put a stop to it. Dumbledore and the man embraced. Cora didn't know who he was, but she would put money on the fact he would be the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The roar of the students was insane. She really didn't know why anyone would actually risk their lives for some galleons and 'eternal glory'. No one would really remember who one in about four years. She actually agreed with the rules, imagine a first year having to compete in 'life threatening tasks'.

"SILENCE." Could always count on Dumbledore to command a room. He whipped his wand out from what seemed to be nowhere and placed a charm on the large box in the middle of the hall, revealing a huge goblet filled with blue flames.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. The champions will be chosen on October 31st. As from this moment, the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

His voice suddenly changed as he was done talking about the tournament and on to the regular stuff. "Timetables will be handed out at breakfast and classes will resume as normal tomorrow morning. Good night everybody and have a good year." The students had all began to stand before his booming voice was heard once more. "Oh! And before I forget, because of the tournament there will be no Quidditch Cup this year."

Cora spent the whole walk to her common room fuming, along with many other people she assumed. She found it utterly ridiculous that quidditch was being cancelled because three people wanted to risk their lives. It was rubbish.

 _Not even being in her common room again could cheer her up._  


 

 

The next day however she was feeling much better. She knew that being angry wouldn't change anything and would just be detrimental to her own experience. It also helped that her first lesson of the day was charms. Her timetable was kind of actually okay. She had three lessons a week of each of her subjects (charms, defence against the dark art, potions, herbology and alchemy) except for astronomy which she had twice a week. At least two frees a day, even having four on Tuesday! She guessed that was because she had Astronomy at midnight.

But walking into the charms classroom she was a bit, frazzled. Normally she would sit with Vera but she was sitting with Alexis, and there's no way she's even acknowledging the two. But as she scanned the room she saw Cedric Diggory sitting in the back corner of the second row.

She and Cedric had become acquainted over the years and she considered them to be close enough to sit with in class. So that's what she did. "Anyone sitting here?" She had to ask to be considered polite, but her bag was already being placed down.

He looked up from his parchment a little startled but smiled once he realised it was Cora. "Oh Cora! Uh, sure." She smiled back lightly and fully sat in the chair. They exchanged pleasantries about what they did that summer before being interrupted by the twins running in and taking the two seats behind them. "Fred, George." Cedric greeted them as they panted heavily, Cora was surprised they made such an effort to come to class.

"Cedric, Cora." They spoke in unison, which was nothing new but still managed to freak Cora out a little. She found it unsettling, they kind of reminded her of the twins from the shining. An old muggle movie Ben had made them watch when she was last visiting. If they started saying 'come play with us' she might just hex them into oblivion.

She was going to ask them why they were panting (wondering if there was a dungbomb she needed to look out for) but Professor Flitwick took his position at the front of the class before she could do so. "Welcome to charms! You are all very lucky as I decided to leave the outline of the course for next lesson. Seeing as I know and trust _most of you_." Cora watched as Flitwick's eyes homed in on the twins. All they gave him was a cheesy smile in return.

"For this lesson I just want to see if any of you can perform a nonverbal spell, if not, try to work it out. Please for my sake, use harmless spells." There were reasons why Cora loved charms, Professor Flitwick's teaching style was one of them.

She turned to Cedric with tiny laugh as she caught his expression. "Haven't this before have you?" He shook his head meekly, Cora could tell he felt a bit inferior. Or at least embarrassed he didn't know how to.

"And you have?" All she did was nod, before flicking her wand and levitating Cedric's textbook. See Cora had been doing non-verbal spells since fourth year. She had become bored with the things she was learning in class and instead furthered her knowledge. It took her an extremely long time to get a hang of it, but she found after a while she had quite a knack.

"You think that's impressive?" The twins leant down and popped their heads in the middle of the two. Once again speaking at the same time. What they said confused Cora and she didn't have time to stop Fred brandishing his wand and nonverbally performing expelliarmus.

Luckily for Cora the Hufflepuff seeker sitting next to her grabbed it, saving her from having to get up and grab it from the other side of the classroom. He handed it back and immediately she retaliated with a colour changing charm. Turning Fred's Gryffindor tie into a Slytherin one.

"Hey!" Her eyebrows were raised as she challenged him to continue, something he didn't back down from. With another flourish suddenly his wand was spurting fire nearly crisping Cora and Cedric's hair. In a bit of a flurry she (still nonverbally) performed augamenti, but because of the flurry she was in ended up drenching Fred as well as his wand.

Her eyes stared up at him widely, her mouth gaped open as she tried to think of words to say. Her brain not functioning at the drenched Fred staring back down at her. It wasn't in anger, there was a hint of humor but it wasn't fully. It was more disbelief. 

"Weasley, Holloway!" His voice broke their staring as Cora turned to face him. His face was hard and she didn't know what to expect. "Good job, but next time maybe keep the spells to yourself." He waved his wand once and reversed all of the damage caused by their one up-ings.

She nodded sheepishly and turned back to Cedric who had a look of wonder on his face. "How did you learn all of that?!" She giggled lightly at him, finding his reaction quite amusing. See normally he was more chill and laid back. Not anything like the excitement he was showing.

"I was bored of the things we were learning." She heard him mutter bored in a dazed voice. "But then I realised my wand was made of Alder, which is perfect for nonverbal spells. Maki-" Her voice was cut off by Fred butting in once again. He obviously didn't learn his lesson.

"For the emotional damage you caused I think the least you could do is introduce me to the veelas you are friends with!" His tone was jokey but Cora didn't find it funny. So she took a deep breath, chucked on the sickly sweetest voice she could muster (as if she was talking to a child) and turned around once more.

"Fred, I really think you underestimate yourself with your, charm-" She stopped to look him up and down. "and hair-" She stated it as more of a question, before returning to the voice she was using before. "I am _sure_ you don't need my help."

She heard George and Cedric laughing but she remained looking at Fred, not breaking their eye contact. However when she heard George asking a question she did have to avert her attention. "How do you know them anyway?"

She smiled in his direction, she preferred George. He was the calmer of the two. But that was kind of like being the tallest dwarf. "My mother went to Beauxbatons and my father went to Durmstrang. Most are family friends, or children of the people my parents went to school with."

The three boys ahhed in understanding as she shrugged her shoulders in an almost sheepish fashion. Something she really didn't do often. She guessed it was the talk of her parents. Nothing was said for an awkward couple of seconds before Fred's eyes widened in realisation.

"Hang on a second, how did you know I was Fred?" The incredulous look on his face was highly amusing to Cora. But she didn't really understand what the big deal was. Sure they looked very alike but there were some differences.

"Lucky guess?" Cedric chimed in from the side, when the three turned to him he turned a bright red. "Or not..." he muttered under his breath as Cora shook her head.

"I don't guess." It was a simple statement, but one that's truth ran deep. Cora never guessed, she always liked to be fully informed and prepared. She didn't like leaving anything up to fate. All of her decisions were calculated, something that put her in Slytherin.

"You also called me Fred at the cup! Our own mother can't even tell us apart!" Cora debated quipping back something along the lines of 'Well she does have twelve other children to worry about!' but ultimately decided against it. She couldn't expose how funny she was quite yet.

Instead she stared at them inquisitively. "George you have a longer face, Fred yours is rounder. Along with your jaw. But honestly you both just have different energies. Oh! You both also have different freckles"

Their jaws dropped but turned into a smirk when Cedric felt the need to make a comment. "Looks like you've got an admirer boys!" Cora had to stop the blush threatening from rising to her cheeks.

"Certainly not, they just aren't as similar as you all make them out to be!" In a huff she crossed her arms and turned back around in her chair, resembling a child. She didn't normally act this way but there was something about the situation that made her lose her rational thinking.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" The twins were back to speaking in unison, this time they reminded her of a recording more than anything. But she didn't respond, having had enough of them for one lesson.

Luckily for her the lesson had flew past, and within a couple minutes of her pretending to read they were dismissed. With a flick of her hair and once last look at the boys she was sitting with she grabbed her stuff and exited the classroom.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> CAST LIST FOR ANYONE WONDERING  
> cora holloway portrayed by adelaide kane  
> christopher holloway portrayed by daniel sharman  
> clarissa holloway portrayed by angelina jolie  
> daniel holloway portrayed by luke evans  
> amelia eaton portrayed by emilie de ravin  
> vera kelly portrayed by sarah bolger  
> nathaniel radcliffe portrayed by dane dehaan  
> benjamin welsh portrayed by george mackay  
> cassisus warrington portrayed by chance perdomo


	3. THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS (AND FRIENDSHIP)

_CHAPTER THREE_  
**THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS (AND FRIENDSHIP)**

  
i'll be there **| JESS GLYNNE**  
**_"_** _yeah, i'm gonna, i'm gonna,_  
_i'm gonna come through_  
_you'll never be alone, i'll be there for you_ ** _"_**  


The next month passed excruciatingly slow. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts, no doubt about it, but something wasn't quite right. But since Vera unceremoniously befriended her she had been spending most of her time alone. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed her own company. But there was only so much time one could spend with her own thoughts.

But then she couldn't really complain as she had put no effort to seek out new companions. Sure there were people she sat with in lessons, study with and ate meals with. But nothing more. That's why most of her time was spent sitting by the black lake, making the most of the warmish weather before it disappeared. While she did enjoy sitting in her common room it was more of a winter activity. Nothing could beat the fresh air.

_Dear Ben and Chris (since Benjamin insists on nicknames you are getting one too Christopher)_

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the period before lunch and she was trying to write a letter to her brother and Ben but she was at a loss of what to say. Nothing much had really happened.

_I know this letter is long overdue, but I haven't had anything to inform you of. And both of you know I am not one for professing my emotions. Therefore I wasn't going to write a whole letter on how I miss you both._

_I do miss you both, dearly. And I wish nothing more than to watch the lion king again. I had the opening theme stuck in my head for the first couple of weeks. I was humming it everywhere. Some people stared at me, the muggleborns however understood. One first year even started singing it when he heard me! It has been my highlight of the school year._

_Well apart from drenching Fred Weasley in my first charms lesson. It was quite satisfying._

_Anyway how have the two of you been? Chris I absolutely loved your column last week on Patronuses, I found it quite educational. Ben! Thank you for the journal. Not only is it wonderful quality but quite handy as well. I have come to use it to record my homework, saving my life on multiple occasions._

_That is all but I promise to begin to write more frequently. Feel free to send me a howler if I forget._

_Regards (love),_

_Cora_

She let out a sigh as she lifted the quill from her letter and set it aside to dry. She leant back against the tree she was sitting under, closing her eyes for just a second. Suddenly her name was being called and when she opened her eyes the sun was going down, something it wasn't doing when she closed them. She looked up to see a blonde girl she was 90 percent sure was called Amelia, she was a Hufflepuff in her year.

Suddenly she was on her feet, looking around and rubbing her eyes. "Shit, what time is it." She almost never swore, but the situation was calling it. Amelia motioned for her to sit back down and without an objection she obliged.

"The end of sixth period was about half an hour ago." Her voice was light and airy but it didn't seem like she was completely away with the pixies. However her words struck hard and Cora found herself with her head in her hands and groaning.

"You have got to be kidding me! Snape is going to kill me!" Her voice was more defeated than anything. Snape was ruthless an while most Slytherins liked him, as he favored them. For some unknown reason he had an unreasonable grudge against her.

"It's only one lesson, you should dwell on it." Cora took notice of her kind eyes. She could deduce that she wasn't speaking to her for any reason other than to talk to her. Her words made Cora calmed down a little. Her mind was still running though. "You worry too much."

Cora's head snapped up to see Amelia observing her. Her words sounding like something Professor Trawley's predictions. "You don't know me." She didn't mean to snap, but something about the situation made her feel vulnerable.

However she didn't seem fazed by the girls coldness. "I know enough." Cora's head turned and as Amelia's words sunk in her eyes widened and she started waving her hands. "Oh, I did not mean that to sound so creepy! I just, I dunno, am very observant."

Cora smiled lightly, understanding her situation. "It's okay, don't worry about it." The two girls smiled at each other. Amelia opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly, backtracking. "What were you going to say?"

"I know this sounds really weird but, I just felt like I had to talk to you." Cora felt her eyebrows involuntarily and was about to respond when Amelia continued. "I dunno, it just seems like you need a friend."

Cora was in a state of shock. Never in her life had someone come up to her and been like 'let's be friends!' She didn't really know how to respond. "What do you mean? My isolation could be my own decision." She immediately regretted her words.

"I know, I think it is your decision. That doesn't mean you don't need a friend." She was gobsmacked at her words once again. She had never been in this situation before, she had no precedent. Nothing to off of. And it wasn't like she didn't want to be her friend. But Cora was very much about protecting herself. She had never let people in, and here Amelia was knocking on her door asking if anybody was home.

In this situation she had two options, pretend no one was home. Or let her in and hope she wasn't a serial killer. "I don't think I'd be a very good friend. In all honesty I don't really know how to be one." At that moment in time Cora decided from then on her sixth year would be about trying new things, putting herself out there, not being perfect.

_Because for the first time in her life, she opened the door._  
  
  
  
  


Later that night after she and Amelia had spent the evening sitting and talking, Cora found herself on the way to the kitchens. See they had been talking for so long that the two had skipped dinner. While Cora would place bets on no one missing her, she was surprised to hear Amelia confess the same thing. _"People take advantage of kindness, but you can't let your bad experiences stop you from continuing living your life. And I live my life with kindness."_

Cora offered for her to join her 'midnight feast at eight thirty' but declined in favour of snacks in her dorm room. So there she was on her way to the kitchens after walking Amelia to her common room. She carefully tickled the pear and entered the kitchen to find a couple of house elves bustling around. But sitting around on the benches, smack bang the middle of the room where the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

"Lee stop being such a git!" Cora considered turning around and going to bed hungry once words came out of Fred's mouth. But the painting closed behind her and suddenly she couldn't as the boys' eyes focused on her.

"Holloway!" The three of them speaking in unison really creeped her out, but she wasn't going to let them know it. So she strolled casually towards them, chucking her hand in her pockets.

"Boys." She flashed a small smile, just enough to make her dimples appear, as she jumped up onto the counter George was sitting on. Ending up directly opposite Fred, who in return flashed a wide toothy grin.

He leaned forward to address her. "What brings you to the kitchens?" She shrugged a tad before turning to the house elf that had apparated in front of her, obviously wondering what she wanted.

"Could you please grab me some left over potato salad and a slice of treacle tart? That would be lovely." She muttered to the elf, along with a thank you when it returned with her food. She set the tart aside to eat later and took a mouth-full of the salad before she answered the question. "I missed dinner and didn't want to go to bed hungry."

"How do you miss dinner?! It's the best time of the day!" Cora hadn't spoken to Lee much over her years. They just had never crossed paths. He seemed to be a nice enough person, but his quidditch commentating was very, _very,_ bias.

"Amelia and I got carried away chatting." It was the first time she had ever said anything along those lines. But she realised she wanted to be able to say those things more. And she really did think Amelia could be that person, she hoped as such. She had shared with her more than anyone else (apart from her brother and Ben of course).

"Amelia Eaton? I didn't realise you knew each other." She turned to George who had turned a slight pink colour at the mention of the Hufflepuff. She didn't bring it up but locked it away in her memories for a different time.

"We don't really, but we're getting there." The boys looked at her weirdly and she could tell they were going to ask about it. Something she didn't really want to explain. _"You shut down when things get a little personal, its not a bad thing necessarily. But it does stop human connection."_ Despite Amelia's words ringing around her head she changed the subject smoothly. "What are you three doing here?"

Cora purposefully made her voice a little accusatory, but in a playful manner. She watched as they looked at each other, almost communicating telepathically, before Fred answered her question. "Planning a prank, but we aren't exactly sure what to do."

In her peripherals she could see Lee huffing, she imagined if he had long hair he would be flicking it sassily. "I think we should stick everything in McGonagall's classroom to the ceiling." His 'I' reminded Cora of a little girl whining to her father about wanting a pony. Amusing her immensely.

She could tell however Fred didn't find it as amusing as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She took another mouthful of her salad, getting ready to break up a fight. "And _I_ said that that was a dumb idea and Minerva would skin us alive."

Cora agreed with Fred, but as she thought about it more the gears in her head began working. "That's only because you would be the only ones to do something like that, you need a prank that isn't like one of your signature ones. One that people wouldn't expect from you. Nothing childish like the dungbombs you normally throw around." Noises of offense came from the boys but she knew they knew she was right.      

"Something so complicated or complex they wouldn't believe you had done it." More noises of offense were thrown her way and this time she knew she had rephrase. "I am not saying you are _intellectually challenged,_ quite the opposite actually. It's just that other people do. Not everyone realises your smarts lay outside the classroom." At this point in time the boys were grinning brightly and Cora knew she was going to be roped into planning.

So that's how Cora ended up sitting in the kitchen for hours helping the three boys plan a prank. Occasionally quipping in things such as "That could kill someone." Or, "Literally impossible, no matter how you try to sell it." Her personal favourite, "Is it possible to be sent to Azkaban for a prank."  And, "Merlin's beard! ..... Merlin's beard I have never said that before!"

Along with, "You know you guys would be great Slytherins, if you weren't so daring and willing to risk your life to dye Snape's hair pink." The boys did not like that one, they even hissed at her once it came out of her mouth. Simply proving her point further.

When the clock striked eleven the group decided to park their plans and head back to their respective common room. Cora was glad as she had been yawning for the past thirty minutes. But she had also been having fun with them, something she couldn't've dreamt of.

So when they jumped up off of the tables they were sitting on her legs were a tad wobbly from not being used for hours. Causing her to almost topple to the ground until Fred steadied her. She turned around to thank him, not realising how close their bodies were. They stood there for a few seconds, almost pressed together, staring.

Before he awkwardly broke it off. "I never realised how short you were." His hand rubbed his neck uncomfortably and diffuse some of the tension she pulled a face at him. Screwing up her nose and sticking her tongue out. "Wow! I think that's the first face I have ever seen you pull!" She chuckled at him and was about to respond when their interaction was broken up by George and Lee.

"Come on lovebirds! Break it up!" the two were standing by the entrance with the painting already opened. It confused her a little as she hadn't seen them move past her. But she supposed she was too wrapped up in Fred.

She didn't want to say goodbye, she was a little afraid of them leaving the safety of the kitchen and suddenly forget they even had a conversation. Let alone hung out. Nevertheless they said their goodbyes and parted, heading in the opposite directions. She stopped to watch them, only for a second, thinking about something she had said earlier.

_"I guess I just don't want people to walk away. I don't want to become too attached to have them just up and leave." In her mind she thought of Christopher, but she didn't want to say it aloud. "People leave, but the worthwhile ones, they come back."_

She didn't really know them, but deep down _she hoped they came back._  
  
  
  
  


Cora was really dreading potions that Friday morning. Not only did she miss Wednesday's lesson without an explanation. But she had also missed Thursday's lesson as she was stuck in the hospital wing with a virus. So dealing with Snape was something she was not looking forward to.

"Holloway!" Was the first thing she heard that morning as she walked into the dungeon. She flinched thinking it was Snape about to take away house points. But when her brain processed the fact it was actually twins she felt a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"Where were you? Thought you may have been avoiding us!"  She felt a smile creep onto her face as the genuine worry slipped into Fred's voice. It made her realise her fears from the other night were irrational.

"Me avoiding you? _Never,_ I was actually just sick in the hospital wing." Their eyebrows raised and Cora added a little shrug, just to show she was fine. She was standing awkwardly (something she never did) at the top of the table, unsure of whether to sit down or not. George taking notice, pulled out the chair next to him.

"Sit down! I could use a better partner than Fred!" A dramatic hurt look came over Fred's face as he placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. But as she sat down and placed her things on the desk she realised something.

"Do you mind if Amelia sits with us? I promised we'd sit together." The blonde girl had visited her in the hospital wing yesterday, bringing her some toffee and a book. She was surprised she even bothered, but it just showed to Cora she was serious about this friendship business.

"Yeah sure, she can partner up with Fred! Hopefully she's good at potions!"

It turned out she was not, the complete opposite actually.

Amelia arrived just seconds before Snape began the class. Explaining in his ever monotone voice that in pairs they would be brewing a shrinking solution, which they had apparently learnt about yesterday. He made a snide remark about her 'keeping up having missed a few lessons'. She wanted to snap but kept it to herself.

As the class was left to fend for themselves Cora jumped up and grabbed Amelia to come and collect all the ingredients with her. Giving them a couple minutes to talk. "You don't mind that we are sitting with the twins right?"

Amelia shook her head and gave Cora a light chuckle in response. "No, I think they are quite nice." She sighed a breath of relief at Amelia's approval. She didn't want to put her in a situation she didn't want to be in. Something she had been in many times.

Her calm went right out the window as when her and George were brewing the potion carefully and calmly. Fred and Amelia were struggling quite a bit. Amelia's hair had gone all frizzy and Fred looked like he wanted to pull it out.

Cora watched and tried to give tips, before she finally had had enough. "Amelia swap with me and listen to George. He knows what he's doing. Fred, let's fix this potion." As the two girls swapped she heard giggling coming from the table filled with Vera and other Slytherin's.

"Alright where are you up to?" He pointed to the fourth step in the recipe and she shook her head in disappointment. As she began to explain to him that he was stuck on the easiest part and might need to be taught basic math once again, Vera's voice cut through.

"Cora, throwing people away when she's done with them, sounds about right."  She wanted to sigh at her ex-friend immaturity. But she shook her head and continued explaining the potion to Fred. However she noticed him gazing down at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to say something." She shook her head in response. Cora felt no need. "Didn't she use to be your best friend? I would deck Lee right in the face if we stopped being friends and he started acting like a prick." As those words escaped his mouth a pang of sadness rang through her.

"No, she was never my best friend. If she was she would've known I don't care what people say about me." He didn't look convinced, but didn't question her more.

"Why is the git saying that then." Cora had returned to making their potion, stirring in some cowbane. As she was stirring she turned to Fred who was still looking at her with concern in her eyes. It felt weird to have someone worry about her at school.

"She cut off our friendship for no reason, I think she regrets it. But a trait of Slytherin is self-preservation and we care about our reputation. She'd always have let me take the fall if something went wrong. That's just what she's doing now." Cora shrugged as she explained it to Fred, but wanting to change the subject she quickly went on with the potion. "Now all we have to do it put it on a higher temperature, and wave the wand in a particular way. Do you want to do the honours?"

She turned to look at Fred who was still staring. It made her wonder if the boy had turned away in the past minute. "You're so different from how I thought you'd be." Fred spoke in the softest voice she had ever heard, let alone heard him speak in. It was completely different to how he normally was.

"I'll take that as a compliment." A blush covered Cora's face furiously and she looked away to try and hide it. Her eyes landing on Amelia and George standing opposite her, talking and laughing lightly. Wrapped up in their own little world.

"It is." She turned back to stare at him, their eyes locking for a long time. Before he coughed and ruined it. "How about this wand waving, sounds like it'll annoy Snape!" The normal Fred was back before she could blink. Well maybe it wasn't necessarily the normal Fred, just the side he let everyone see.

As she showed him what to do and as he did she thought about their interaction. Maybe she wasn't the only one who kept up appearances. Maybe she wasn't the only person pretending to be somebody else. Trying to fit in and protect a reputation.

All she knew is that she wasn't sure she could keep it going much longer.  
  
  
  
  


Later that day, the end of sixth period specifically she found herself exiting her alchemy class with Cedric. She particularly enjoyed alchemy, it was a tight knit class of only five, including herself. Meaning everyone got along and it was never too noisy to concentrate. The fact that Professor McGonagall was teaching it was the icing on the cake. See Cora had decided not to continue with transfiguration, it was tough because she really enjoyed McGonagall's teaching. So having her end up teaching her anyway was a blessing.

"Cora!" Cedric ran up to her stopping and walking inline. "You heading to the hall?" Cora nodded and hugged her books to her chest as not to drop them trying to keep up with his long strides. "Great! We'll go together."

She held a hand out as to motion for him to slow down, her little legs could only go so fast. "Are you planning on putting your name in the goblet?" She had heard rumours and speculations but had never asked him directly.

He nodded eagerly. "Already have the paper written! All I have to do is put it in! It's really lucky that my birthday is before the deadline, I would have thrown a fit if I wasn't able to enter." Cora pursed her lips, she didn't understand wanting to risk your life. "How about you?"

She shook her head furiously at the question. "No way in hell, I have no desire to risk my life for money. None what so ever. But you can do what ever you please." She emphasised the last words. No matter how much she wanted to warn him she knew Cedric couldn't be swayed. The look of excitement on his face was enough to tell her so much.

"Thank you for respecting my decision." He tried to sound pompous, but in reality sounded like an old man. It caused the two to laugh loudly at each other as they reached the great hall.  She saw Cedric spot his friends waving him over. "I gotta go, but you're gonna watch me?"

She yelled out a 'promise!' a s he went over to his friends and she entered the great hall. Quite a few people were mulling around the room, from all different years, houses and schools. But someone caught her eye.

"Hermione right?" Fourth year Gryffindor Hermione Granger was sitting by her lonesome reading what seemed to be Hogwarts; A History. She looked up from her book and nodded, a little confused that a sixth year _slytherin_ was talking to her. "Cora."

She sat next to her, thinking she had nothing to lose. "Seeing who puts their name in?" Hermione let out a mix of a chuckle and huff to Cora's question. In her peripherals she could see Cassius step inside the age line.

Her attention was drawn from it when Hermione answered. "Seeing which dimwits put their name in the goblet you mean?" Cora raised her eyebrows and smiled at the younger girl who seemed to share the same views.

"Exactly what I mean, I cannot believe people actually want to risk their lives for some gold coins!" Cora could tell that Hermione and herself were going to get along. Her attention was drawn back to Cassius who had finally put his name in. She felt bad but she hoped he didn't get chosen, for his own safety.

She was once again drawn back to Hermione as she slammed her book shut and turned her body so it was completely angled towards Cora. "You would think people would do a little light reading to understand what they are getting themselves into! But no! obviously not!"

The two girls continued their conversation for a little longer as people came in and out of the hall, placing their name in the goblet. Or simply coming to observe. That was until they were interrupted by Cedric's friends running in and causing a ruckus. Pushing Cedric and sending words of encouragement his way.

She placed her head in her hands sighing. "His pretty face is going to get messed up. Then how is he going to make money. He should really be thinking about his future before entering." She muttered only loud enough for Hermione to hear, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

Nevertheless he placed his name in quickly and turned away. Sending a smile to Cora before jumping into his friend's arms, Cora couldn't help but feel worried about him. She just had a bad feeling about the whole Triwizard situation.

"Yeah! Yes! Thank you, thank you!" She was brought out of her thoughts by the twins running into the hall like lunatics, yelling, screaming and high fiving students as if they had just become the minister of magic (the thought made her shudder). Causing her to roll her eyes. "Well lads we've done it!"

The two of them held up small vials filled with a potion of some sort, Cora was guessing an ageing potion.  "Cooked it up just this morning!" Her suspicions were correct, ageing potion. However when they cooked it up was a logistical issue she wasn't sure she could answer.

"It's not going to work." Hermione had turned her body away from them, taunting them in a sing song-y voice. Cora had to agree, while the twins were very smart, they were just as impulsive and tended to not think their plans through thoroughly enough.

The twins came up behind the two girls, George knelling on the ground on the other side of Hermione. Fred sitting down next to Cora and slinging his arm around her. "Oh yeah? Why's that Granger?" Cora found herself leaning into him as he spoke, even though she didn't agree with what he was saying.

She sighed, having to put them in their place. "The circle is an age line doofuses, The almighty Dumbledore drew it with his bare wand." Fred fake laughed as if to mock her, but kept his arm in place as George quipped a 'so?' from where he was still kneeling.

Hermione huffed once again as she hit the book she was holding against her legs for dramatic effect. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted, such as an age potion." Cora laughed at Hermione's words, hard. She was right, but the twins where having none of it.

They stood up and the first thing Cora noticed was her missing the feeling of Fred's arm around her. She had no time to dwell on it though as they took swigs on the potion and jumped inside the line. Everyone around (except Hermione) began to cheer as nothing happened. But Cora was on the edge of her seat.

They chucked their names in at the same time and when everything was fine for a second they high-fived in celebration. Next thing Cora knew the goblet had had a hissy fit and they were on the other side of the room, going grey and growing beards.

Cora stayed in her seat laughing hysterically as they started rolling on the ground and fighting. The outcome of their escapades was hilarious and Cora wasn't sure when she had laughed harder. However suddenly everything went quiet when Viktor Krum walked into the hall accompanied by Karkaroff, the headmaster and a teacher.

He stalked straight towards the goblet, put his name in and headed straight back out the hall. Only stopping slightly when he made eye contact with Hermione. Cora had spoken to Krum a few times with Ivor and Euan. He was very nice but seemed to have his life run by the people around him. Kind of like herself.

When the chatter in the hall picked up once again Hermione and Cora took it upon themselves to leave. As they were walking through the halls she turned to the Gryffindor and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Viktor Krum ey?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond with something but closed it when she came up with nothing. She shoved her shoulder into the older girl lightly. "Hush, what about you and one of the Weasley twins!" Now was Cora's turn to become speechless.

"You mean Fred?" Hermione nodded and Cora wondered why she even differentiated which one. "No, no, no." Each no had a different tone, refusal, disgust and disbelief. But when she turned to Hermione and locked eyes with her they both burst into a fit of giggles before continuing on their path.

_It was at that point Cora realised she needed to laugh more._


	4. A CHAMPION IN THE MAKING

_CHAPTER FOUR_  
**A CHAMPION IN THE MAKING**

 

i of the storm ****| OF MONSTERS AND MEN**  
**_"_**** _with all my thoughts_  
_and all my faults,_  
_i feel it biting,_  
_i feel it break my skin so uninviting_ _"_

 

The next couple weeks flew past. She spent it with Amelia and more often than not the twins. Balancing fun and friends with the homework that was slowly piling up. Cora could feel the light slowly coming back to her as she found herself feeling more and more comfortable around people she hadn’t even known long.

The air in the castle was the same as Halloween was approaching fast. The tournament was all anyone was talking about. Fred and George had even started a betting pool on who would be chosen, Viktor Krum had the most bets and a couple people had even placed one on Harry Potter. The twins said it would probably happen because everything revolves around Harry.

She had been sending more and more letters to Chris and Ben as each week she had more to tell them. She had received her first letter from her father. A short thing along the lines of ‘I hope you are well, have fun and continue with your studies’. She replied immediately despite how annoyed she knew it would make her mother.

Her mother had been sending her letters at least once a week if not more since the beginning of term and Cora had been blissfully ignoring most. Replying once or twice to keep her mother’s wrath at bay. She just didn’t want to engage in conversation she didn’t have to. Hogwarts was a Clarissa free zone and Cora intended to keep it that way.  

“Watcha’ thinking about?” Cora was sitting in the herbology room with Amelia, it was lunchtime but the two decided to skip it. Instead using Amelia’s status as Sprout’s favourite student to convince her to let them use the greenhouse to plant some flowers.

Cora decided to plant some sunflowers, her favourite. While Amelia was planting some pink roses. The two had been sitting in a comfortable silence, enjoying the last rays of the summer sun filtering through the glass. “Just how different these last few weeks have been.” She turned to look at her friend who smiled back at her. “How about you?”

Amelia laughed lightly and turned to gaze out the window softly. “Just how nice and quiet this moment is.” Amelia turned back and looked her dead in the eye. “I guess we ruined that.” The two girls giggled into each other before the silence came back.

It was nice for Cora to just spend time in someone’s presence without having to fill in the blanks. It was comfortable and she really appreciated it. She had never really had that before. See Christopher and her didn’t spend enough time together to afford silence. Every second was spent catching up and enjoying each other’s company. Ever second was filled because their seconds were limited.

Her and Vera’s friendship was one sided silence. And when Cora looked back on it she realised Vera felt the need to chatter about everything because she didn’t give her any effort. Vera shuffled through topics, hoping to land on one that Cora would discuss as well. She could see that perfectly now she wasn’t in the situation. She really did wish she had seen it before.

“Next time there’s a Hogsmede visit you have to come help me choose a dress. For the ball.” Cora had completely forgotten about the Yule Ball. It was a tradition and despite being months away people had started to talk about it. “I don’t really know I will be able to afford it though.”

Cora knew Amelia wasn’t asking for anything, simply stating a fact. See Amelia was the oldest of four children and had three little brothers. Luke a third year Gryffindor and Peter and Mark, twins who would be attending Hogwarts in the next school year. Cora ran her eyes up and down her friend, decided if they could share clothes. “We are round about the same size, you’re just a little shorter. I have plenty of dresses you could borrow, I am sure you’ll like at least one of them.”

Amelia seemed hesitant. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be any trouble.” But Cora simply waved her off. Amelia still seemed unconvinced.

“It is really no problem, the least I could do. Most are sitting collecting dust, because merlin forbid I wear the same dress twice. It’ll be good for one to get out and about.” Amelia gave her a light giggle and Cora could tell she felt a lot better about borrowing a dress.

Cora shut her mouth for a couple seconds before speaking again. “I don’t really understand why everyone is so excited about a dance, they’re quite boring.” Her friend pondered for a second before going back to potting her flowers.

“It’s not something that many people have been to before.” Cora was about to cut in but Amelia continued. “New experiences are fun and all the boys like the excuse to ask out the girl they like. While us girls like staying in groups and whispering about who we want to ask us.”

Cora scoffed and her friend shook her head. “No thank you, why don’t we just go together?” She watched as Amelia raised her eyebrows and let out a little laugh.

“Stop lying to yourself, you know exactly who you want to ask you! A certain red head maybe?” Cora’s jaw dropped and her mouth widened in disbelief. She shook her head vigorously before she bumped shoulders with Amelia.

Cora became defensive and crossed her arms over her chest. “Nope.” Amelia’s eyebrows were still raised, at this point both girls had abandoned their flowers in favour of the conversation. “Two can play that game, I know you and George have something going on. Even if you won’t admit it!”

Cora waved a finger in her friends face as she turned a light pink. “Pshh, what?” But her actions betrayed her words as she buried her face in her hands. “Well looks like we have the same taste.”

Amelia shrugged and ignored Cora’s words of protest before laughing hard. “Luckily they don’t though!” Cora rolled her eyes at the Hufflepuff, shaking her head.

_“You really aren’t that funny.”_

It was the evening of the 31st of October and Cora was on edge, to say the least. Her classes had ran smoothly and their was an air of excitement all throughout the castle. But Cora couldn’t explain the bad feeling that was sitting in her stomach. She put it down to not wanting some of her friends to possible risk their lives. But it didn’t seem to satisfy her.

She didn’t voice these feelings however as people ran around the castle like headless hippogriffs. Wondering who will be the champions. She didn’t want to ruin the mood. Nor have to explain her feelings, feelings she couldn’t even explain to herself.

The 31st happened to fall on a Monday so at the end of the day after her last lesson she found herself walking straight from alchemy to the great hall with Cedric. Who was babbling about the tournament. Cora wasn’t completely listening. She had had a tiring day and had never been so thankful that Astronomy that evening was cancelled.

She caught glimpses of his monologue, nodding occasionally and groaning noises of approval every so often. Just to keep him thinking she was all ears. Cora was honestly about to fall asleep walking, she was that tired. However someone running up behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, putting themselves between herself and Cedric.

There was only one person who did that - well two, but George only did it occasionally to try and convince her he was Fred. It never worked. “Diggory.” Cora wasn’t looking but she imagined them nodding their heads to assert dominance.

She turned her head up to see Fred, who was smiling down at her. “Fred, how was transfiguration?” He dropped his jaw in disbelief and began to shake his head. Cora began to narrow her eyes. She knew he was about to do something.

“I can’t believe you, you pretend to know which twin is which but you’re just a fake!” Cora huffed, rolled her eyes and removed herself from under Fred’s arms. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, which was quite empty but her stop still made some kids have to change their route.

The two boys took a couple more steps before realising she stopped, making them swivel on their heels. “I don’t wanna play, Fred I know it’s you. Don’t doubt my skills.” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Really showing her Slytherin side.

Fred raised his hands in surrender as Cedric laughed at the situation. “Fine, fine, I just wanted to see if you would pick it up.” She dropped her arms and returned her head to its normal resting place before nestling herself back under Fred’s arm.

The trio continued on their way and Cedric was still laughing. “You too have the weirdest friendship.” They both shrugged at his words, not finding anything weird about it. “And Cora, you really have a talent.”

She giggled lightly, she had never really thought of it like that. “It’s a blessing and a curse.” She gazed up at friend in an analysing manner. “But really you too make it way to easy. George always calls Cedric, Cedric. While you insist on calling him Diggory. That was one mistake of many.”

Fred smirked as Cedric looked impressed. “A little creepy Holloway.” She knew he would try and spin it to suit him. But as they arrived at the great hall she almost spun out from under his arms, coming to face him.

“Nope, just making sure I am three steps ahead.” She smiled devilishly, before smiling sweetly at Cedric. “Cedric.” She gave him a and before turning on her heel and strutting away. When she had taken a few steps she stopped and tossed her hair, looking back at them once more. “Weasley.” 

She turned and strutted on her way once again, it took her a lot not to laugh. But she kept it down and took a seat next Amelia at the other end of the hall. Everyone was still bustling around and sitting wherever they please. “You excited?” her friend asked as she approached her.

“Not particularly, I couldn’t really care less.” The Hufflepuff was about to respond when Dumbledore’s voice rang around the room, causing everyone to be quiet and sit where they were. Everyone was reeking anticipation.

“Now the moment you have all been waiting for! The champion selection!” Dumbledore, ever one for the dramatics, lifted his hands and dimmed all the fire in the room. Which was now deathly silent.

Suddenly with all eyes on it the blue flames of the goblet turned pink. She heard a couple students gasp. But Cora was enchanted by the goblet. Even though she didn’t like the tournament she wouldn’t deny getting caught up in it’s theatrics.

A piece of paper came flying out and Dumbledore caught it. “The Durmstrang champion is.” He stopped for a split second as everyone was on the edge of their seat. “Viktor Krum!” The hall, especially the other Durmstrang students erupted in cheers.

“No surprise there.” Cora whispered to Amelia as she clapped slowly. Viktor got up from his seat, shook Dumbledore’s hand before exiting the hall via a small door in the corner behind where the teachers sit.

The celebration was short lived as almost straight away the goblet turned pink once again and spat out another name. Dumbledore fiddled with it for a couple seconds before opening it and reading it.

“The champion from Beauxbaton’s, Fleur Delacour!” Fleur was blonde girl who Dominque had told Cora was part-veela. She had been introduced to her quite a few times, but she seemed very proud. Cora really couldn’t judge as she was proud too.

The Beauxbaton’s students cheered and Cora caught Dominique looking a little bummed. But in her own selfishness she was glad her friend was out of harms way. The cheers of the hall stopped as the goblet turned pink for the last time.

All of the Hogwarts students were gripping the tables. Everyone was so excited to know who the champion was going to be. “The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!” The cheers were deafening and while Cora gave a loud ‘whoop’ she couldn’t help but be a little worried for her friend.

As Cedric made his was to the back Dumbledore continued on with a speech. But Cora was busy looking at the goblet, which looked like it wasn’t finished yet. “Do you see that?” She turned to Amelia who looked just as confused as her.

Suddenly it glowed pink again and all the crowds attention was on it as another name came fluttering out. Cora watched as all the teachers glanced at each other. Dumbledore muttered a name to himself before saying it louder so everyone could hear.

“Harry Potter?” He stated it as more of a question, but Cora was surprised to find herself not surprised. She now kicked herself for not betting on him. She, along with everyone else scanned the room, trying to find him.

She finally spotted him with Hermione as she watched her push him out of his seat. She felt bad as he looked so nervous walking up the aisle to the back of the room. Suddenly people started to call out horrible things that Cora didn’t agree with.

Just the sheer terror on his face should have been enough to convince people he did not want to be there. Suddenly most of the teachers disappeared through the door as the whispering started to pick up in the hall.

Cora was staring around, she couldn’t comprehend why that had happened. “Well what a, _surprising_ turn of events. At least the goblet stopped at four.” McGonagall’s voice stopped the chatter, but replaced it with some half hearted chuckles.

However as soon as her sentence stopped it lit up pink for the fifth time that night. Cora was gobsmacked, along with everyone else in the hall. “Oh dear, it seems I have spoken too soon.” Another name fluttered out of the goblet and landed in McGonagall’s hand, who simply stared at it for a couple moments.

The silence in that moment was as deafening as the cheers. “Cora, Cora Holloway?!” She took in a sharp breath of air, not believing that it was actually her name that was called out. But when suddenly all eyes were on her she took a gulp.

But then she embraced everything she had ever been taught. Commanded the room and stood tall, holding her head high as she walked down the aisle, meet McGonagall in the middle. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Come on dear.” She muttered to her before commanding the rest of the students. “To your common rooms! All of you!”

She lead her the rest of the way, Cora’s eyes remaining hard and away from everyone until she was out of sight. Only her and McGonagall in an empty stairwell. She took a deep gasp of air and leant against the wall for support.

Her hands were in her hair and her head was spinning. She didn’t know how to process what had just happened. “Come on.” McGonagall’s soft eyes calmed her for a moment. They entered the trophy room where she could feel the tension. “Albus.” Everyone turned to look at them. “There’s another participant.”

Shouts of protest came from everyone in the room, but Dumbledore silenced them with a hand. “Cora, did you put you name in the goblet of fire.” His voice was strong but not yelling. She responded with a hard no. “Are you sure?”

At this point she had crossed her arms and was about to lose her temper, something that did not happen often. But she kept it cool. “No I did not, I believe I would remember something that substantial. Besides, how could I have passed the age line? I am not of age yet.”

Mutters filled the room causing Cora to sigh. “Now is there any way I can get out of competing?” Gasps filled the room and Madame Maxine dramatically placed a hand over her heart.

“I want you out, it is an insult there are three Hogwarts champions! But you should want to compete! It is an honour! Fille stupide sans respect!” Her French accent made it a little difficult to decipher but the French was loud and clear. Making Cora glare at the head master.

“I would rather not, _je voudrais vivre._ ” Her voice was quiet but strong and at the end she sent sickly sweet smile to Madame Maxine, who let out a small gasp at her French. Obviously feeling embarrassed she knew what she said.

Words and ideas began to be thrown around the room but she caught none of them as she made eye contact with Cedric. He was trying to mouth her something but she didn’t understand. She was about to say something to him when Barty Crouch began to speak.

She had met him a couple of times at certain functions but had never been fond of him. “The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and Ms Holloway have no choice. As of tonight they are both, tri wizard champions.” It was that moment that it finally sunk in for Cora. She was partaking in a magical tournament that she wanted no part of. One that could lead to her death.

_And she had no choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is like super short but it's okay i just want to get to the fun stuff even though this chapter is a major plot point?¿  
> anyway i know the timeline is messy because the schools were supposed to arrive like the day before but the movie timeline is messy and that is mostly what i am going with so in conclusion the timeline is messy  
> thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> also ik all the gof stories make the oc a champion but i have some really cool ideas about why if we ever make it to the end of the story ahaha


	5. IN THE MOONLIGHT

_CHAPTER FIVE_  
**IN THE MOONLIGHT**

  
shallow **| LADY GAGA & BRADLEY COOPER**  
**_"_** _are you happy in this modern world?_  
_or do you need more,_  
_is there somethin' else you're searching for_ ** _"_**  
  


Cora had always been composed. She always knew what to do and say, she spent most of her life being calm. Almost senile. But in this moment, she was losing her mind. She didn't know what to do, or how to fix it. She didn't know who to turn to and how to even process what was happening.

So luckily the hallways were completely deserted by the time she was walking back to her common room. Cedric had tried to have a conversation but she pushed it to the morning, not feeling in the mood.

Walking in the silence, underneath the moonlight was calming. She took some deep breath and for a moment she was okay. She talked herself into the fact everything would be safe, she would be okay. Her skills and talents would carry her through. And even for a moment she believed that maybe she could win.

But then she entered the common room and her mood when downhill real quick. The chatter turned to silence in a second. The glances were insane and while most students had already gone to bed she felt like a million eyes were on her. All she wanted to do was keep her head high and make it to the stairs without interacting with anyone. Of course Nathaniel freaking Radcliffe had other plans.

She had almost made it, until she heard a slow clap from the last set of chairs before the stairs to the dorms. She turned to see Nathaniel, Marcus and Graham staring at her with some sort of look in her eye. "Want to tell us all how you fooled the goblet?"

She wanted to sock him right in the face. Well to be fair she wanted to sock him most of them time. "Would love to but sadly it wasn't me. Guess you'll have to ask the person who put my name in." But she really really really wanted to sock him right in that moment.

She knew that everyone in the common room was listening, so when Draco Malfoy, a fourth year, decided to comment she was all but surprised. "So who put your name in then?" With a sigh she turned on her heel to face him.

She clasped her hands together and stared at him dead in the eye. "See that's the funny part, I don't quite know. But when I find out I am sure you'll be the first to inform." Draco took a couple steps back, she found that he was quite partial to intimidation and well Cora was intimidating.

She turned back to the group of boys who all had confused looks on their faces. "You must know!" Marcus's voice was loud and certain. As if there was no possible way Cora was telling the truth. She realised they were all looking for some big dramatic plan. One that didn't happen.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "If you were listening you would know I do not. Do you need me to repeat it again?" She was being snappy, snappier than usual. But all she wanted to do was go up to her dorm. Avoid everyone, and then maybe, just maybe if everyone left her alone, have a nice bath.

But Nathaniel had other plans, continuing to taunt her. "You just want to win, or more likely the attention. Don't try and swindle your way out of this one Holloway. Everyone knows you're guilty. May as well admit it." At this point Cora wasn't so much angry or annoyed, simply tired.

She was tired of having to explain herself. Of working out what to do. Of talking to people she didn't want to speak to. "Nathaniel, I did not put my name in. I don't want to win. I don't need the attention. I would rather not risk my life for some gold coins I don't need. But not that I need to explain myself to the likes of you."

She turned and addressed the whole room, which was still listening in. She raised her voice just a tad to signify she was talking to everyone. "I don't care if you believe me or not. But anything you have to say about me you can say it to my face. Good night." With that she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.

She heard the room immediately return back to the volume it was when she arrived. Obviously talking about the spectacle she had just made of herself. But looking back she was happy with how she handled herself. Stopping rumours before they could start would probably be very handy in the long run.

However when she opened the door to her dorm the giggling ceased and Cora knew a conversation was going to be had. Or maybe not a conversation just little jabs. "Quite a ruckus you made Cora." Alexis, Emily and Vera were sitting on Emily's bed in a circle. And surprisingly it was Alexis who spoke up. She would have put her money on Vera.

"Well it tends to follow her everywhere." She spoke way too soon, Vera couldn't keep her trap shut. "I don't think she would have it any other way though." Cora simply travelled to her trunk with a sigh, shaking her head.

She had kept quiet about her old friend the entire term. But tonight she simply couldn't do it, she didn't have it left in her. "Look Vera, I don't understand what childish grudge you have against me. I have done nothing. But at this point the bridge has been burned. So I would highly appreciate it if you didn't speak to or about me."

Vera began to open her mouth in protest as behind her Emily's jaw had dropped and Alexis was stifling a laugh. But Cora was just getting started, she had pushed her at the wrong time and her breaking point was now. She was done being quiet. With a wave of her hand she stopped speaking. "That shouldn't be a problem, unless you still need me to be interesting."

Cora was nice to everyone. Her comments were shrouded in smiles and joking tones. Never outright rude, always subtle. But Cora's night had gone from bad to even worse to complete and utter shit. So with her night went her composure. "I am interesting and I don't need you! You never did anything for me anyway. But look at me now, doing fine without you."

She was so done with her crap and her shrill voice. "Don't try to pull that with me Vera. You are still the jealous and insecure girl I was friends with. But at least she was nice and cared about others. All you are now is so consumed in their approval. You can't see how much it's ruining you."

She couldn't help but subtly try to reason with, make her see the light. But deep down she knew her attempts were in vain. "You are so wrapped up in being this perfect person that you don't understand basic human interaction. The moment anybody gets close you shut them out. Leave them to dry and make them feel like shit. Like they aren't good enough. When it's really you that's the problem."

Vera's voice was steady and quiet. Filled with venom. But it wasn't that that hurt Cora. For the first time in her life words struck home. Because they were true. Every single bit. And not only did it hurt, but it scared her too. No one had ever been able to read her, to understand her. But here Vera was. Close to tears and looking into her soul.

She knew it was what her old friend wanted and despite wanting to give her no satisfaction she turned and excited the room. Walking down the stairs and into the common room once again. Despite silence falling once more she made no eye contact. Nor did she pick up her speed. All she did was simply stroll across the room, opening the wall softly before closing it and letting her house fade away as she leant against the wall she had just opened.

She stayed their for what seemed like hours with her head in her hands, but in reality was a couple minutes. Before she realised that sitting in the middle of the hallway, after curfew, in plain sight, was a very bad idea. So she got to her feet and quietly tiptoed through the castle. Before coming to a stop in one of the bay window.

It was a more deserted part of the castle as no common rooms or offices were around. So she knew Filch would be less likely to come her way. But just to be safe she sat in a way that hid her from being seen from anyone walking down the hallway (unless they were stopped right at the window she was sitting in.

She stayed there for a while, looking out over the Scottish hills. Letting the moonlight calm her down as she tried not to think about the nights events or the words not only Vera had spoken but the harsh ones from her lips as well.

She didn't know exactly how long she was sitting there as her sense of time was quite bad. However she was jolted out of her trance by footsteps running down the hall. She tried to curl up as much as possible but when she saw a flash of red hair and quickly realising it was one of the twins whispered to get their attention. "Weasley?"

They stopped in their tracks and when he turned around she knew it was Fred. "Cora?" He looked insanely confused but that look turned into one of panic as more footsteps were suddenly heard. "Dammit, it's Flich!" Cora motioned for him to get into the window sill with him.

He clambered into the space as quietly but quickly as possible. See the window could comfortably fit two people sitting in it, but not contortioned out of sight. And on top of that Fred was a giant, just less than a foot taller than her.

Somehow the plan worked, they heard Flich take a couple steps into the hall before turning around and running away. Obviously satisfied he wasn't there. They stayed quiet for another minute, just to be on the safe side before Cora peeked her head out of window just to check. Seeing nothing she turned to him and giggled quietly.

He laughed along with her before a cheesy grin landed on his face. "What are you doing out?" Fred winked and pulled a couple of dungbombs out of his pocket. She sighed and shook her head, she should have known.

"I drew the short straw and George and Lee made me put some in Filch's office. I didn't get time to plant them all though before he came back. I don't think he saw who it was before he started chasing me." Cora scoffed and his optimism.

She leant over and ruffled his hair. "I am pretty sure this beacon of light would give you away." He gave a sarcastic laugh in response and even though they were only bantering it made her feel much better. As if all of her worries were gone.

Fred realised how close they were sitting and awkwardly moved away, putting some space between the two. She was cold so she began contemplating closing it again. "Why are you out here anyway?"

She looked away for a second. Just to compose herself before turning back. "The common room is a bit, confining. I just needed some space to think." She watched as he looked at her oddly. Filled with something she could not decipher.

But then he stood up and motioned for her to grab his hand. She looked at him uncertainly. "Come on, I know a perfect place. One Filch never checks." She sighed before grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up.

She let go almost immediately but it left a weird feeling in her stomach. One she wasn't familiar with. "The passage is just down this way." They walked in quiet, as not to alert anyone nearby. She had absolutely no idea where Fred was leading her. But when they stopped at a massive statue of Gregory the Smarmy she was downright confused.

"Fred I don't see how thi-" He held a finger to his mouth as to motion for her to be quiet. Cutting off her whisper before she could get to the point. But before she knew it he was motioning for her to follow him through a tiny door that led to a black void.

Wordlessly he casted lumos and suddenly the black void turned into a tunnel in the ground. She wasn't sure how safe it was, so after sending a quick prayer to Merlin she followed him. They didn't speak for the whole five minutes they were walking. But Cora didn't mind.

Suddenly the moon was lighting up the end of the passage where she could spot a ladder. When they climbed up she found herself under the quidditch stands. "And that was one of many secret passages outside of Hogwarts!" Fred was finally speaking at his normal level and seemed thankful for it. She knew whispering wasn't his strong suit.

Cora laughed and made her way out of the stands, walking across the field. "It feels good to be back. I haven't been out here since last year." She felt Fred come up behind her, stopping a couple paces behind. "It's completely bull that Quidditch was cancelled for some stupid tournament!"

At this point she plopped to the ground like a child having a tantrum. She fell backwards and found herself lying on the pitch looking up at the moon. "Just so you know, I don't think you put your name in." Fred's voice was quiet and steady as he came to lie next to her. "You were so vocal about your hate for the tournament. I just can't see you doing it."

His sincerity scared her. "You know me so well." The words came out so quickly, dripped in so much sarcasm she couldn't stop it. And suddenly she caught herself. It was exactly what Vera had been saying, about how the moment anyone gets too real she closes them off.

Fred however didn't seem fazed. "I hope so. Or at least I am getting there." His words mirrored the ones she spoke all those weeks ago. And in that moment she realised maybe it wasn't all her fault. Vera never tried to break down those walls. Just accepted that she couldn't climb them. Fred and the people she had began to let into her life were slowly chipping away.

"But your right. I didn't put my name in the goblet." She took a deep sigh before turning onto her side to face him. "I'm worried I won't make it far. That I'll come last in every challenge and be humiliated."

He turned to face her again and the look on his face told her he was surprised she was opening up. "You are literally the most talented witch in our grade." For a second she thought he was going to reach out and grab her hand, or at least something along those lines. "Plus you're only a year younger than Cedric and Fleur. Harry is the one who should be worried."

She laughed for a moment before looking away. "It's just." She stopped with a sigh before making direct eye contact with him again. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want to die." Without meaning to she felt her eyes soften and she felt more vulnerable than ever before. Suddenly she broke the moment and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's cold."

She had left her robe in her dorm, since she wasn't expecting to go outside. She had only just realised how much she was shivering, the subject change was a bonus. But without what seemed like a second thought Fred was sitting up and removing his robe from his body. But he didn't stop there. He pulled her over the him so she was lying on top of him. Draping his robe over the both of them and wrapping his arms around Cora. "Better?"

His voice was so soft she almost didn't recognise it. "Much." She placed her head on his chest and almost smuggled in, tying to warm herself up. Not only that but his chest was surprisingly comfortable. "You must bring girls out here all the time."

The joke was an attempt to bring some light to the conversation. Something that she thought Fred would have done. "Nope, just you." She giggled on his chest. "Girls don't really stick around that long. I am the twin they fancy. But George is the one they pine after."

She looked up at him, as he propped his head up with one arm, the other still loosely around Cora. "Don't tell George but, you're my favourite." He made a 'lips sealed' motion with his finger.

"You're my favourite too." She made a gagging motion causing him to laugh. Cora leant up so she was facing him so she could slap him lightly on the chest. But he only turned away laughing harder.

"Couldn't tell you why, you're the dorkier one." He made a noise of protest but she lied back down on his chest and hummed lightly. She could feel his heat beating, which was surprisingly steady. There was a minute of comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"You really have nothing to worry about." She was confused about what he was referring to, but it clicked in her head after a couple seconds. "You're going to be fine, your Cora Holloway and if you think a magical tournament is going to challenge you, you're wrong."

His words made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "You going to bet on me?" He nodded and it felt nice to know someone was in her corner. "Oh I forgot to ask you earlier but how are you going with your canary creams?"

Cora knew it was the right question to ask as almost immediately the fun and joking side of Fred came out, rambling about his and George's latest creation. "It's almost there, just some tweaking that needs to be done. Well it may be a little further. Last time George tried it his head shrunk to the size of an actual canary. We aren't quite sure how to fix it. But in the mean time we've come up with heaps of ideas!"

She really enjoyed it when he spoke about the things he was interested. He became so passionate, Cora loved it. "I can always help out, I am sure at least one of my skills would come in handy. I have just one condition though, I am not being a test subject. But anyway tell me about these other ideas, I want to hear all about them."

She curled up even more against his side as he continued, subconsciously rubbing circles into Cora's upper arm where his hand was rested. "Well we had this idea for a bunch of candies that help you skip class, Lee came up with the name skiving snackbox. One side of the candy would make you do things such as throw up or get a nose bleed. Then once you're out of class you bite the other half stopping it. We haven't really thought about all the logistics and what not but we think it's something that could really sell!"

The twins had told her all about the joke shop they plan on opening. Since they told her she couldn't think of them doing anything else. She thought it was brilliant. "I think that's a really cool idea, you should definitely have something for like a fever and what not. Some things that are more believable but will still get you out of class."

"You actually think it could work?" She looked up at him and nodded. There was no way it wouldn't. See the twins were such Slytherins sometimes, especially when it came to their pranks. They wanted to be the best and knew what they wanted from life. "Got any more ideas?"

She pretended to ponder for a second, but in actuality she had many. "Well you should definitely create fun stuff that isn't just jokes, things like colour changing hair dye or moving figurines." She felt his laugh rumble through her body. "Oh! With the skiving snackbox you should name them things that start with the same name like, fever fudge! It's just good marketing."

"If you keep giving us ideas we might have to give you a percentage of the sales." She shook her head, she wouldn't ever want to take a share unless she seriously invested in their business. But even then she wouldn't really feel comfortable about it.

The more she thought about it the more she didn't want it. "No need, just a friend helping out a friend. You could however name something after me." She noticed his arm loosening its hold at the word friend. She tried to think nothing of it. Instead her mind realising that when the twins opened their shop they might not still be friends.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as he asked a question she hadn't really thought about. "What do you want to do when you leave, it's bloody scary to think it's only next year." Her mind turned blank but then she realised something.

"Just something I love, I don't care for money or materialistic things. Something like herbology or astronomy." She paused for a second. "But all I really want to be is happy, truly happy. Or you know what. I don't even have to be happy, just content. Like this moment in time."

They made eye contact before turning away. The two stayed like that for a while, lying in silence, basking in the moon. They didn't need words, each others soft breaths and heart beats were enough. Cora felt as if Fred's arms were protecting her from any harm that could come her way.

 _She never wanted him to pull away._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this probably seems rushed in the scheme of this fic with the whole cora and fred thing and her opening up but how cute are they! they just like balance each other out nicely, also they've probably been solid friends for just under a month at this point and at hogwarts I feel relationships are much more intense as you are living with them so idk what do yall think?


End file.
